Thieves of Egypt
by Hikari Kame
Summary: Atem's back, but as a petty theif? Atem's part of the gang, Thieves of Egypt, and is stealing priceless ancient artifacts. And Yugi is going to help the police catch him, even if it's the last thing he does. Even if he regrets it for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Thieves of Egypt

Thieves of Egypt

Chapter 1

"Hey, Joey!"

It was Monday morning, and I expected Joey as a sleep-deprived, grumpy teenager. But today was different. His face was serious. "Yugi, take a look at this."

He threw a newspaper in front of view. I looked at the date. 2 years. 2 years since Atem had departed for the afterlife. I still missed him dearly, and this wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I doubted I would ever stop missing him.

I looked at the headline. 'THIEVES OF EGYPT STRIKE AGAIN.' Below it were words about the clever traps the thieves put up, and the artifacts they had stolen. The Smithsonian Museum had lost five artifacts that night.

But I didn't learn the whole story until a day later. What hit me was the picture. It was a man hanging erotically from a rope, tied like a sacrifice. Dressed in black silks, tons of Egyptian Jewelry, and the familiar tiara and pendant around his neck.

It was Atem. He was one of the Thieves of Egypt.

"There must be a good reason for it, right?" Ryou spoke up. My eyes had widened at the picture, and I froze.

Atem looked so peaceful there, hanging on the rope. His eyes were closed, as if he was sleeping, or dead. Obviously not, since the caption right underneath say that immediately after the photo was taken, he jumped off the rope, tied the guards with it, and took the artifacts.

I have never been so angry at anyone before.

ASD;LFKJSLDKFJD

I went straight to the police after that. Well, after school.And I told the local detective everything.

"You're kidding."

"Nope." I was furious, and that made me brave in the face of authority.

Fortunately, he believed me, and told me to come with him tonight to go to Ishizu's museum. The thieves were targeting there next. Knowing, Ishizu, she would probably just hand over whatever it was. But I'm not so easily won over.

I was going to get to the bottom of this.

PREVIEW PREVIEW!!

There! A flash of gold, a running figure. And above all, his spiky-haired shadow. I ran and jujmped off the stone wall, tackling him down. Atem's eyes widened when he saw me.

I often had dreams and fantasies about Atem coming back and how I would react. Mainly it consisted of me sobbing my head off, and him cuddling me, then he would take me to…

Oh, never mind. But either way, I wasn't going to cry this time.

That was, until he stuffed the artifacts in MY pockets, then picked me up like a bride, and seemingly flew off.

I, like the artifacts and the thieves of Egypt, had disappeared off the face of the planet.

Really, I was in Domino Park. Which really pissed me off.

So I took it out on Mou Hitori No Boku.

Asldfkjsldkfjds

Review if you want to learn more about it. This one's mystery, full of illusions and stuff. I hope you like it! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thieves of Egypt

Thieves of Egypt

Chapter 2

Ryou was spacing out again. He closed his eyes. The familiar shadows entered his mind, and if he waited and stayed silent, he would hear soft sounds, sounds of Bakura's voice.

DING DONG!

Ryou got up to open the door. He peered curiously at the clock for a second. So weird…nobody came to see him at this time.

He opened the door. Someone with blond hair was staring back at Ryou with a sheepish face. He wore a dark robe with gold trim, and matching shorts. Around his neck hung the Millennium Puzzle.

"Bakura…" Ryou breathed out.

Bakura looked up, and lifted his hands, brushing a strand of hair behind Ryou's ears, slow and impossibly soft. He let his hands drop after that.

"I…just wanted to see you." Bakura whispered.

Ryou was shaking now. Bakura sighed, and then turned to leave.

"No!" Ryou ran after him, grabbing him around the waist, clinging to him. Bakura leaned back a bit. He slowly turned around, and touched Ryou's now tear-streaked face.

"I'm sorry." Bakura whispered.

All other words were lost as Ryou was pulled into Bakura's embrace. Bakura leaned over Ryou, protecting him, shielding him from the cruelties of the world that had shattered Bakura before.

It was going to be okay now.

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Atem sighed. He looked at the pure gold digital clock. It was getting late.

"We should go now." Marik said, cleaning his nails in the corner with a dagger.

Atem picked up a cell phone lying around. He flipped it open, and was about to start punching in numbers when he stopped.

His face turned to surprise for a second before smiling sadly. "What's up?" Marik asked, intrigued.

Atem turned towards Marik, "Bakura is with Ryou." He turned away, and the puzzle activated, turning his black shirt and pants into his black Egyptian garb.

"We can finish tonight's run by ourselves. Let Bakura stay with his Hikari." Marik nodded at Atem's words, then changed too. The darkness covered his body, leaving a black leather outfit adorned with gold.

"Let's go. Ishizu's museum."

LINELINELINE

Yugi gulped. His initial anger over learning of Atem's fate after the duel had left him, taking his courage with it.

But still, Atem, a thief? It was against everything that Atem had ever taught Yugi. Not to mention the fact that he didn't even go to visit Yugi at all.

It was late at night, and the detective on the Thieves of Egypt case, Kyo-san, had been told that the thieves would strike soon. They had to go warn Ishizu.

They walked in after identifying themselves for the guards. Ishizu came out to greet them.

Yugi wanted to make sure that he was the one to do the talking, so Kyo was sent out of the room temporarily.

"Ishizu, the Thieves of Egypt are going to try to steal something from your museum. You should be careful…"

She smiled, without a care in the world. "Why should we? There's nothing to worry about."

Yugi was shocked, but determined. He did kind of see it coming… "And why not, Ishizu?"

"It's Atem! He's back! No doubt he is doing this for a good cause, so there's nothing to worry about."

"It's wrong to steal! Absolutely wrong!" At the expression of Ishizu's face, clearly showing that she didn't care, Yugi exploded.

"The Atem I knew would never do something like this! But it doesn't matter! He is a thief, and since I know something, I am going to help catch him if it's the last thing I do! I don't care what his motives are, it's still stealing."

"So, if someone stole our puzzle, it would be wrong to steal it back? Even if they were going to do evil with it?"

Atem's voice bounced off the walls. Ishizu looked up; but she wasn't surprised. Atem, in al his glory, hung from the ceiling on a rope. It was Atem, no doubt about it.

Yugi was furious. "That's not the case here! Kyo, now!"

Kyo was pushed out, with Marik behind him. He was tied up, and gagged with a cloth over his mouth. The police gun was swinging innocently on Marik's finger. Yugi's eyes widened. He turned back around at Atem.

"How could you do something like this? You're evil!"

Atem's voice beat into Yugi's head. "You're just angry because I didn't come to see to you. It hardly matters now, motives aren't important remember?" Atem was angry now too, but he casually jumped off the rope. Ishizu handed him a necklace and two bracelets.

"Thanks." Atem muttered, his anger evaporating slightly. He grabbed the rope, and started to climb up and breakneck speeds. Behind Yugi, Marik started doing the same.

"ATEM!" Yugi's voice smashed through Atem's anger, brimming with courage and bravado. Yugi turned slowly to Atem's waiting face.

"I will hunt you down if it's the last thing I do. I will never forgive you for this."

Atem turned quickly, about to jump off the roof, when Yugi's voice stopped him again.

"Oh yeah, and don't come see me! I don't want a thief coming to my house! After all, thieves are untrustworthy."

Yugi stood there, frozen for a few minutes, as they all listened to the two of them running off with the artifacts. Then he walked slowly to Kyo, starting to untie him.

Ishizu spoke up. "Yugi, that was unnecessary."

He looked up then, and Ishizu stopped, hypnotized by Yugi's passionate eyes. "Of course it was necessary. It was a challenge."

And Yugi added, bitterly and proudly, "And my Atem doesn't run away from a challenge."

They left in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I just officially quit Gaia Online. I only go on now for the events, since I still want to write my Gaia fanfiction. Yeah, I know. I'm crazy.

Good news for all of you though, because it means I want to update!!! Plus, I just wrote my first eight page fanfiction chapter, which means my writing has gotten much better. Hope you like it.

By the way, the Field museum description in this chapter is based off of what I saw, okay?

[Edit: Chapter four is also well on its way!]

Thieves of Egypt

Chapter 3

_My Atem doesn't run away from a challenge._

Yugi so desperately wanted to believe that it wasn't Atem; it was someone else. Some idiot trying to be Atem, to screw with Yugi's head. Something. Anything.

Yugi tossed and turned for nights after the news article, after telling the local sheriff, after…after the encounter.

Ishizu was stupid. She had to be!! That Atem could be…be…an imposter….

But Yugi knew. He knew. From the way his heart sang out when he saw him, and from the way he wanted to cry and forget all his lessons and morals, everything.

Yugi's POV

Please, instead of all of you telling me to cool down, you have to realize. I don't just love Atem, he's my idol. All the values that parents bestow upon you, aren't there for me. Instead, it's the values that my grandfather taught me, and most importantly, the ones Atem taught me.

Now, that bastard turns around and does something completely stupid! How can I respect him now?! How can I even think that he's innocent?!! Just because he WAS a hero, doesn't mean that he should be treated as one now! He's stealing, and everyone's just letting him waltz out. I won't.

I thought that my troubles couldn't multiply. It couldn't get any worse. And then…Ryou showed up for school. He was beyond happy. Why?

Because Bakura must have come back. Despite Bakura's evil intents, he had treated Ryou with a certain…tenderness that Ryou had not been able to experience with anyone else. He had confessed this to me in our moments of weakness, when both of us had chanced upon each other while missing our yamis. Bakura's always been a thief; it's nothing new. Atem is different. He's always different.

Ishizu said that there was a reason. There is no reason.

I now truly believe that Atem has gone bad.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Third person POV

It is now week three of Yugi's battle against Atem's petty evildoing. According to Yugi, "the dumb bastard doesn't know that he has plenty of money, and there is no other reason besides needing money. It's not a necessity. It's a game. Atem's gone bad, and I'm going to catch him."

Yugi glanced at his watch. The Japanese government had allied itself with other countries to combat this crazy group of artifact and jewel thieves, and when the people working in the government shadows had learned of Yugi's interesting knowledge about the thieves, the Japanese government wasted no money in getting Yugi to the next location. They had to pull some strings, but one look at Yugi and you lost all doubt in him. There was a fire in his eyes, and you did not deny someone like that. Although it was mainly airplane costs and they only gave him coach seats, they WERE in jet planes (sometimes). Not too bad, right?

Thus, that was how Yugi ended up in Chicago, in the Field museum. It was dark, but in his hand were a flashlight, a walkie talkie, a small pistol, and the light switch.

Footsteps resonated. Everyone else was outside, or they would have communicated via walkie talkie. Yugi slammed his palm down on the light switch's handle. Atem stood in the middle of the lobby. He was peering interested in a box located by the Egyptian tomb exhibit. Yugi knew that there was a mummy in there.

"One of your relatives, Mou Hitori No Boku?" Yugi said, sarcasm and venom dripping off his words.

"Yes!" Atem replied cheerfully. He gave an outrageous grin and said "Meet Priest Seto!"

Yugi's smirk melted off and became a horrified face. Atem laughed and walked over to Yugi. "I'm just kidding."

Yugi stood there, his gun still in its holster. Atem stood about a few feet away. Neither moved.

Suddenly Yugi lunged forward, but before he could really do anything, he was swept up onto Atem's shoulder like a little kid.

"How cute! You thought you could stop me!" Atem answered, and no amount of squirming and fighting got Atem to put poor Yugi down.

Atem started to stroll down the hallways and into the Egyptian exhibit. Yugi gulped.

"Scared, Aibou?" Atem's voice was tender.

"Atem, I swear I'm going to- Oh if I had my walkie talkie!!!" Yugi yelled, and slammed Atem's back repeatedly as hard as he could in frustration. Atem nearly toppled backwards, and with anger he shook Yugi to make him stop.

"I'm going to drop you if you keep doing that! Stop it!!" Atem yelled back. In comical obedience to Atem, Yugi stopped. It took all Atem's self- control to not grab Yugi and hug him until Atem suffocates him. Or do something even more suspicious…

Yugi was tired. He had barely slept in excitement of coming to Chicago, to the US, and then he spent the whole time on a plane and the other time being dragged around by the police to prepare for the thieves of Egypt.

And this was the end result. Yugi, their main weapon, was being carried around like a doll by the thief, while everyone else sat outside wondering when the action was going to happen.

When WAS the action going to start?

"Where are the others?" Yugi asked, starting to panic again.

"Bakura and Marik are at home. Just me today." Atem replied nonchalantly.

So that's why Ishizu didn't really care. Because Marik was really helping the Pharaoh. Bunch of bullshit, that's what.

"Did you miss me?" Atem asked softly.

Yugi gulped again. "Stupid question." He muttered darkly. To Yugi's surprise, he was set down on the floor. Atem gripped Yugi's hands and pulled him closer as he leaned in….

Oh no. This was happening way too fast!

But even as Yugi's mind went into mass panic mode, his body did not respond. It just cuddled closer to Atem and leaned forward, tilting the head just so…

BANG! The door was slammed open, and Yugi and Atem, still way too closer and intimate together, jumped in surprise and turned to look at the newly-arrived police.

The guns were drawn. "We have you surrounded. Step away from the kid and put your hands up."

Kyo-san had also gone in. "Yugi, what the hell are you doing?! Is this why you wanted to come with us?!!! To get all hot and heavy with the culprit?!" Yugi's face burned with shame.

Atem instead moved in front of Yugi. "Don't think that I'm not going to protect my Aibou."

"You should protect yourself, baka." Yugi had stepped back, his face shadowed. He drew the pistol and flipped the safety mechanism. The gun was loaded, and he pointed it at Atem's back.

Now he was really surrounded.

"Are you really going to shoot me Yugi? Are you sure?"

_Are you sure?_


	4. Author Note

Author's Note!

Hey guys, Hikari Kame here. I just wanted to let you know that since I'm busy as heck thanks to junior year these days, I won't be updating unless it's very special. Like, if I'm really inspired or something.

However, if you do want me to update, _**message me and request a new chapter for the story you want me to update**_!! The more messages you send, and the more love and attention you put into it, the faster I'll update!! So please, don't send me the same message twice in a row.

I figured it wouldn't be too bad, right? Five minutes of your time for a nice hour or so of mine? For a story update? This way, I'll know what stories people want me to update, and I can ignore the stories that aren't as popular right now.

When I do get the time,_** I'll mainly be adding stories or revising old stories, so if you want updates, you have to request them**_. And feel free to message questions to me; I have time for those.

Until senior year~!

Hikari Kame


	5. Chapter 4

Thieves of Egypt

Chapter 4

Yugi pulled the trigger. BANG.

The bullet tore straight through Atem, his arms still spread out wide to protect Yugi, although now his back had one big, bloody hole in it.

Yugi dropped his gun. "I-I thought you would dodge it. Why didn't you dodge it??" Yugi yelled, tears started to pour down his face. He pulled off his coat and fisted it into the huge wound in Atem's back.

"Don't bother, the bullet went all the way through." Atem muttered, clutching the front.

"Why didn't you dodge it?!!!!" Yugi yelled.

"Because you wanted to shoot me."

"I wanted you to dodge it and get away this time!"

"Well, if you point a gun at me, then it means you want to shoot me! How else am I supposed to take that?!" Atem yelled, his face turning red from his anger.

"I tell you not to steal things, but you don't listen. I try to get you to not get yourself killed, and you stand right in front of it. Are you trying to make me mad?!!" Yugi yelled back, tears starting to stream down his face.

The policemen had long put down their guns. They just stood there and watched the two look-a-likes bicker like a married couple.

"This is absolutely insane." Kyo muttered, rubbing his head in exasperation.

"What do you want me to do? I wouldn't do it if I had a good reason!!"

"Which must be a stupid reason if you're stealing!!"

"What the hell, Yugi?! It's not like - "

"It's like the entire cycle is starting again. You're stealing now, soon you'll be messing people up with your shadow games again!" Yugi cried, still pressing hard into Atem's wound even though the wound had closed already. The bullet, still shining from Atem's blood, lay ignored a few feet away. Yugi's tears cascaded down, ignored by Atem.

"I'm not that bad!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I'm not!!"

"Yes you are!!"

"No I'm not!!" Atem yelled, frustration marring his features.

Kyo sighed again, and motioned for the policemen to leave. Nothing had been stolen, and soon the two of them would storm out of the museum in anger, and that would be the end of that. Kyo sat down a few feet away from the still bickering "couple," and pulled out a magazine. Sooner or later, someone would leave and the fighting would stop.

Kyo was supposed to take Yugi home anyway.

And ten minutes later, the fighting had stopped, and an exhausted Yugi had popped up beside Kyo, and motioned for him to take Yugi home. Kyo sighed as he got up, and ignored the tear marks on his face. This was turning out to be very wasteful. Sure, Yugi had stopped Atem from taking anything, but the stress level alone was getting ridiculous.

Time for Plan B.

A;sdlkfja;lskjdf

"Are you really going to shoot me Yugi? Is this revenge?"

"Revenge? What?" Yugi faltered.

"For the oricalcos."

"What?" Yugi cried. But it was too late. The eerie green light engulfed Atem's form, and tore into his skin, leaving his skin patterned with the seals of Oricalcos. Blood dripping down his tattooed form, he reached out to Yugi.

"I know you still love you. And you never will stop." Atem said, pulling Yugi's hand closer to his face. Yugi's hand, still clutching the gun, twitched at Atem's touch, and Atem's head exploded.

Yugi screamed and flew out of bed. He couldn't stop crying over all of it. How did this happen? When did Yugi's stubbornness and moral beliefs get in the way of believing in the one person who would never let him down?

One kiss. One chance to really mend his relationship with Atem, and he failed.

Yugi's duty was to the government, to the police, to the people, and to himself. But what about his heart?

He didn't know what to do anymore. He should know, but that one kiss…

The almost kiss.

It tore him apart. And the words that Atem said before he left…

Asdlfkja;lsdkjfalskjdf

For those of you who don't know, Kyo is actually the modern day version of Yami/Atem. He's from my Reverse Psychology story. I need to go update that one.

And I'm cheating lately…these updates were almost completely all written up before school started. I do need to go work on requests. xD

God, my chapters suck these days. I'm not even sure where the heck I'm going with all this. Please bear with me while my muse and I fix my head.


End file.
